megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Personality section
I find this section so retarded that when I'm writing a character's general profile, some of the sentences is unavoidably overlapping with the personality passage. I also beg to remove this section instantly from those fairly minor characters' articles which the personality actually worth only 1 sentence and is more appropriately to be merged with the general profile passage, instead of forging more personality readings that remotely presented by the game developers. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:15, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :I am personally A-OK with axing them, and the main reason they were added was because one user insisted on them and I think Bluer was all "sure, whatever". I was willing to give them a chance, but most of the handwritten personality sections...yeah, kinda sucked, and then there came points where the user went out of their way to chop up the article just so they could have something to fill these sections with. I agree that they don't really belong, especially for minor characters, or protagonists whose dialouge is primarily chosen by the player. So yeah. Merge them, axe them, whatever. The Design sections are something I am fine with though.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:36, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I've wanted to axe them as well or at least make them a small subsection under Profile. Making them a main section is kind of off. And apparently not everyone know what personality means. I've had to remove comments about Chie and Yukiko's cooking skills. Great Mara (talk) 01:48, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :::I support a better approach to the Personality section i.e. a subsection of Profile, or just merge it into the Profile section altogether. BLUER一番 02:13, June 5, 2013 (UTC) :Now with someone over-enthusiastically dedicating to writing personalities, these sections have become even more unsightly. Even if we're gonna keep them, they need to be hugely trimmed down, I would say by 80% of the major characters'. And I ask that person who puts so much energy in expanding these sections to halt, as well as stop uploading more videos/gifs of the game cutscenes which unnecessarily cram the articles and slow down some older devices. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:13, May 21, 2017 (UTC) :I must voice my support of user:69.201.46.71's effort in trimming down Sae Niijima's personality section to what is acceptable. If Alexshepard is the only one against the clean up, I will revert to the Anon's version soon. -- Inpursuit (talk) 03:03, May 22, 2017 (UTC) ::Please don't until we have a proper discussion about this. (I don't know why we're having this discussion here, but whatever.) First of all, you're acting as if it's simply one user writing Personality sections. I do like to help out, but don't act as if it's all my fault. This should be done on a case-by-case basis. ::Second, I also don't see why we have to cater to potatoes. The majority of computers should be able to handle a few .gifs, but I'll keep it in mind. ::Thirdly, I did what I could on Sae's article, and I don't think the current length is that bad at all. I think Sae is a very complex character, and trying to communicate her motivations and the intricacies of her character can't be done in two little paragraphs. For example, anon's reversion did not talk about her complex with her father, the resulting anger/grief, her career and work responsibilities, etc. This is Wikia, not Wikipedia, and we are allowed to go in-depth more than usual. If someone wants to trim down articles, it's fine, but I'd rather a discussion be opened on the article's talk page about what should and should not be kept. ::Finally, please type my name correctly. It's not that hard, sheesh. —AlexShepherd ツ 03:37, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :::Don't try to discredit someone opposing you with false argument. Anon's version does mention Sae's father issue albeit in a much streamlined fashionhttp://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/Sae_Niijima?curid=39948&diff=283926&oldid=283890. What you did and still do in the personality section is to expand things already told or can be told in the profile section but load them with original analysis which is so redundant, even based on the assumption that our readers have low comprehension skill to understand the game plot themselves when things are straight-out explained without needing any analysis at all. On the other hand, your "Boomerang Generation" theory is totally original (I lack the energy to check every edit history if you were the original contributor of this line, but you restored it after the Anon's edit anyway.) -- Inpursuit (talk) 04:12, May 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::I said the "complex" with her father. Simply saying "her father's death has greatly impacted her" does little to convey this in my opinion. For example, *how* did it impact her? Sure, some of the Shadow Sae stuff is a little redundant in her Personality section, but its length is fine and I think certain aspects of her Shadow are worth mentioning because Shadows tend to be so integral to a character's psyche, and it doesn't make sense to do a personality analysis in a Profile section. Also, I strongly believe the "Boomerang Generation" is what the developers intended because it makes absolutely no sense for Sae to be so upset about caring for Makoto when Makoto could move out on her own soon. I wouldn't call it "original", just something you can get from inferencing. —AlexShepherd ツ 04:27, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :::::Get your fact right please. The age of majority in Japan is 20, not 18. Even if Makoto wants to be independent, the laws wouldn't allow that, that means the Boomerang Generation is completely irrelevant. Like Yusuke, Makoto is an honour student, that means she should be receiving some sort of subsidies from Shujin. -- Inpursuit (talk) 04:49, May 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::::I'm not a law expert, but I'm sure age of majority is NOT the same as the legal age when one can move out. For example, here in Canada, the age of majority is 18, but people can move out at 16. I seriously doubt that people in Japan have to wait until they're 20 to be able to move out of their guardian's house, so unless you find concrete evidence of that, I don't think the Boomering Generation is irrelevant at all. —AlexShepherd ツ 05:03, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :::::::That's why you should stay away from writing your own essay in this wiki. My point is, Makoto does try to alleviate Sae's burden by being an honour student to receive scholarship. She obviously has no intention to be the "Boomering Generation". -- Inpursuit (talk) 05:39, May 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::It's not an "essay", it's a paragraph hinting at a strongly implied possibility with the information given in-game. And you basically admitted you made a moot point before. Anyway, just because Makoto wants to alleviate Sae's burden with a scholarship, it doesn't mean she's going to stop being a burden on Sae or move out anytime soon. And just because someone desires to move out, it doesn't mean that's the case or that it will happen anytime soon. Not everyone who is part of the Boomerang Generation wants to be, which is why it's relevant. —AlexShepherd ツ 06:05, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::This is my last response to the Boomerang Generation debate. Just because Sae yells at Makoto for being useless as a minor and reminds Makoto to enter a top-notch college don't instantly mean she is worrying about Makoto leeching her life for eternity. By Makoto's wisdom, she will definitely have no trouble to beat others to get a better job and be fully self-sustainable after her graduation from college. Unless there is any official material stating such, such contested content as well as many other your original research should be removed or heavily trimmed down. -- Inpursuit (talk) 06:44, May 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::Of course Sae doesn't expect to live with Makoto for eternity, but given their situation, it's likely that Makoto will be forced to live with Sae for a few more years. There's no reason for Sae to be so vehement about Makoto if this wasn't the case. And I don't think it qualifies as "original research" at all, it's just a strongly implied possibility given the evidence in-game. If you really want to debate this, make a new section on Sae's talk page. However, your "this is my last response to this debate and my word is final" attitude of yours needs to go. That attitude is childish. Adults maturely and reasonably talk things like this out, instead of resorting to ultimatums. I know you only said "should", but I want to make this clear. —AlexShepherd ツ 06:57, May 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::: And you're resorted to calling my attitude "childish"? No wiki (not just Wikipedia) should tolerate any original research when it's contested. Any clean up to such content is not to be disqualified even if it's initiated by an Anon. I will soon begin removing all your original researches. You can keep rolling back, and let the admins judge. -- Inpursuit (talk) 07:20, May 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::I just told you, I don't think it qualifies as original research. You're basically admitting you're ready for a edit war and you're trying to force your way, which is why I'm calling your attitude childish. —AlexShepherd ツ 07:31, May 22, 2017 (UTC) :::::::::::::And you fail to realize you're making original researches, and it's not only me contesting your edits. -- Inpursuit (talk) 07:46, May 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Then we agree to disagree. And currently, it's just you. Random IP hasn't returned and only edited once, and "appeal to majority" is not always how wikis operate. Even you should know that wikis are not a democracy, it operates on finding a consensus. You can try to take a go at Sae's personality section. All I ask is that you try to keep what I've said in mind, and realize that I will view your edits, edit accordingly, and discuss accordingly. I need to sleep, so night. —AlexShepherd ツ 07:57, May 22, 2017 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::I support the IP's version of the personality section. It's much better than what's currently on the page. Desacabose'' ''(Talk) 14:23, May 22, 2017 (UTC) (unindent) I strongly do not support IP's version because I feel it removes way too much important and notable content, and as a result, is much worse. A lot of ideas aren't being communicated in the shorter version. It does not mention how her father's death impacted her, does not give a source for the "implication", starts a sentence with "And", and does nothing to convey why she (and her Shadow) *are* the way they are. If someone wants to edit it, please take a go from the longer version. —AlexShepherd ツ 22:15, May 22, 2017 (UTC)